Azkaban Redemption
by Winged-panther1
Summary: A man wrongly accused of committing a crime he didn't now faces charges in a prison corrupt system. A man that had been in prison for years, guilty of a hideous crime he wishes he could have never committed, known as a man who can get you anything. They bought come to learn that fear can keep you prisoner, but hope can set you free. Not the best summary, but read and review.


I in no shape or form own Harry Potter or Shawshank Redemption, both are own by two very fantastic writers who should be proud of both their works.

* * *

"You stepped out a dream. You are to wonderful to be what you seem... " A radio had played while a man sat inside of what looked like a top of the line Plymouth downing a bottle of wild horse whiskey. "And that was Luna Lovegood's summer's eve, brought to you by the..." the radio started to say but the man shut it off as if it was personally insulting him by playing a romance song and took out a cloth revealing a .38 revolver.

Inside the little bungalow he was watching from the car was a couple each groping and kissing each other as they both fell to the bed nearest to them. The man just looked reassured in his plot and took out a box of bullets dropping it open to extract enough to fill all six chambers of his gun. After he had filled his gun he had gotten out of his car walking towards the bungalow with the intent to kill.

~~~Scene shifts to a courtroom~~~

"So sir to recap..." DA Severus Snape had said in front of a grand jury where Judge Albus Dumbledore was presiding "please describe the confrontation you had with your wife the night she was murdered."

The same man from the Plymouth was in the witness stand a responded coolly. "It was bitter. She had told me in this cold voice that she was happy that I knew, and had grown tired of sneaking around. She said she wanted a divorce in Reno."

Snape just walked in to him calmly asking "What was your response to this?"

The man had kept his cool demeanor to him as he answered the question "I told her I would not grant her request."

"Actually," the DA cut in "I believe your words were 'I'll see you in hell before I see you in Reno.' If your neighbors are to be held correctly"

"I don't really remember what happened that night sir, I was upset." The man said voice void of all emotion as he stared back at the DA

"What happened after you and your wife argued?" Snape asked looking him strait dead in the eyes.

"She had left me to stay at her lover's bungalow…" the man said somehow not cowering in front of Snape just staring back with as much intensity

"The golf pro at the Falmouth Hills Country Club, the man you had recently discovered was her lover. Did you follow her?" Snape concluded, and was met with a nod

"I went to a few bars first. Later, I decided to drive to the bungalow to confront them. They weren't there...so I parked my car in the turnout...and waited."

"With what intention?" Snape asked coldly

The man's voice had quivered a little then. "I'm not sure. I was confused. Drunk. I think mostly I wanted to scare them."

"You had a gun with you?" ask a puzzled Snape

"Yes. I did." The man said ashamed of himself

"When they arrived, you went up to the bungalow and murdered them?"

"No. I was sobering up. I realized she wasn't worth it. I decided to let her have her quickie divorce."

"Quickie divorce indeed. A .38 caliber divorce, wrapped in a handtowel to muffle the shots, isn't that what you mean? And then you shot her lover!" Snape roared at him

"I did not. I got back in the car and drove home to sleep it off. Along the way, I stopped and threw my gun into the Royal River. I feel I've been very clear on this point."

"Yes, you have. Where I get hazy, though, is the part where the cleaning woman shows up the next morning and finds your wife and her lover in bed, riddled with .38 caliber bullets. Does that strike you as a fantastic coincidence, or is it just me?" Severus said to not just the man, but to the judge and jury

"Yes. It does." The man had replied softly

"I don't think the jury heard that." Snape said with a hint of smugness to his voice.

The man had replied again "Yes. It does."

Snape had given a tiny smirk "You claim you threw your gun into the Royal River before the murders took place. That's rather convenient."

"It's the truth."

"You recall Lt. Mincher's testimony? He and his men dragged that river for three days and nary a gun was found. So no comparison can be made between your gun and the bullets taken from the bloodstained corpses of the victims. That's also rather convenient, isn't it?" Snape said beginning to wrap up his argument

The man smiled bitterly "Since I am innocent of this crime, sir, I find it decidedly inconvenient the gun was never found."

Snape had let the man down to be seated with his lawyer, and began to captivae the people of the jury with a compelling final argument "Ladies and gentlemen, you've heard all the evidence, you know all the facts. We have the accused at the scene of the crime. We have foot prints. Tire tracks. Bullets scattered on the ground which bear his fingerprints. A broken bourbon bottle, likewise with fingerprints. Most of all, we have a beautiful young woman and her lover lying dead in each other's arms. They had sinned. But was their crime so great as to merit a death sentence?" Severus had pointed to the man who was sitting with his lawyer by now. "I suspect his answer to that would be yes. I further suspect he carried out that sentence on the night of September 21st, this year of our Lord, 1953, by pumping four bullets into his wife and another four into Glenn Quentin. And while you think about that, think about this..." he had picked up a revolver "A revolver holds six bullets, not eight. I submit to you this was not a hot-blooded crime of passion! That could at least be understood, if not condoned. No, this was revenge of a much more brutal and cold-blooded nature. Consider! Four bullets per victim! Not six shots fired, but eight! That means he fired the gun empty...and then stopped to reload so he could shoot each of them again! An extra bullet per lover...right in the head." A female juror has shivered at this revelation. "I'm done talking. You people are all decent, God-fearing Christian folk. You know what to do."

After the final arguments from the defense the jury had come back giving the verdict. The foreman had stud up. "We the jury find Mr. Ronald Weasley guilty for the murders of a miss Hermione Weasley nee Granger, and Mr. Draco Malfoy."

Ron had looked shocked at hearing this but quickly hid it from his face and looked at judged Dumbledore.

"You strike me as a particularly icy and remorseless man, Mr. Weasley. It chills my blood just to look at you. By the power vested in me by the State of Maine, I hereby order you to serve two life sentences, back to back, one for each of your victims. So be it. May god have mercy on you Mr. Weasley, because you won't find any here." He said before rapping his gavel.


End file.
